


Lost Boy

by mangabreadroll



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extended ending (?), Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spoilers, guardians of the galaxy vol. 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangabreadroll/pseuds/mangabreadroll
Summary: A son lost his way among the stars, but a father never stopped looking.





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to focus on the Guardians, but then I decided it’d be a better story if it was narrowed to someone more important. In which Peter makes a wrong choice, but Yondu survives.

He had become a guardian, the day he picked up the boy from the flourishing, changing planet that was Terra.

                The boy would not be allowed to go hungry. There would be sustaining if questionable rations in storage. He would not be allowed to hurt himself in the unpredictable environment of space travel.  Unrelenting metal walls, tight supervision from his men and the terror of the unseen beyond would be enough to keep him from any danger. And as long as the boy was off of the Earth, he would not be left alone to fend for himself in a world alien to his own. He would make sure of that. He would, as they prepared to sit out the long journey to bring young Peter Quill to his new home.

                Or not the new home Peter had been thinking of. Definitely not the usual path he arranged on the ship’s navigational controls. Yondu could almost laugh, thinking about the change of mind back then, then the change of course. And then hoping it would not come back to bite him in the ass. At the time, it seemed, it had been for the better.

                Of course, a true Ravager would not let fresh meat go to waste, after Peter had been promoted from package to regular passenger. He’d put him on cabin boy duty, spine-straightening shifts carving the growth out of every crevice on the ship, nudging stubborn wiring back into cooperating again in the electrical systems. Boy would have to stand squeezed between sweaty crewmen during meetings, no matter how hard they shoved him around for being too small, too fleshy (it was good for morale). Boy would definitely need to learn how to hold a blaster, aim it, and send quick, bright bolts cutting through a deserving target’s shoulder blade. Young Quill had complained, but Yondu Udonta’s boy would have the captain in him.

                But why did Peter forget? Why had it only taken the return of something long gone to take him away again?

                Yondu breathed slow. Invisible rage beating dully in his chest. Voices came in every few seconds from the front deck, carefully-worded thoughts and conflicted mutterings. Protectors, though they lived up to their name by their own interpretations. A bunch of misfits who’d started off as planet scum before coming together like a disheveled but complete piece of puzzle. Peter’s friends.

                Yondu gritted his teeth. The boy hadn’t given a damn about his friends, had he? When he’d chosen to take the hand of a stranger who called himself his father? All it had taken was a soothing heart-to-heart between father and son, and a tap on the foolish boy’s forehead.  

                It had been the god he’d been trying to avoid all this while. An all-powerful being with a planet as a testament to his power, but all those loyal to him he never possessed the empathy to grace them with his presence. Ego the selfish. The child who carried his gift, and the only woman he’d ever loved enough to pass down that gift, had been no exception. He’d turned away as that woman grew too weak to accompany her son on the Earth, but then he’d asked Yondu himself to deliver the boy to him, to finally join him to make the universe their own, as soon as she had left her son completely. He’d turned protector, the minute he decided it would be more interesting to keep the package from ever reaching its self-proclaimed owner.

                Poor Peter, lured away by the beautiful promise of a perfect new world to call home with dear Father. Yondu had rammed the _Eclector_ into the palace seconds too late, when light had begun to burst from the walls from a center that was the beginning of the Expansion - a Celestial ascending to become like his father.

                The Centaurian’s hand moved over his front pocket. He’d found the Terran device at a junkyard some time ago, a younger, pretentious relative of the one Peter had clung to since he’d left his home, a remaining companion from Earth that provided advice and emotion in the form of melody. He’d carefully carried over as many digital Earthen tunes as he could into it, along with copies of the boy’s old ones – the one about mountains that never too high to climb and rivers never too wide to wade through, the song to a child telling him that the world would be brighter, that things were going to get easier. And one more that he’d come to enjoy, looping back to it again and again whenever it was just him coasting through the starfield, that he’d let Peter listen to once he met him on the ground.

                He looked out the viewport, at the silent blue planet approaching the ship from below. He set his jaw as he felt the outline of the device through the cloth. He would march down to this godforsaken Celestial planet and wring that boy’s neck for running off like that, and drag him back to the Ravager base whether he liked it or not, for making it so damn hard for him. He would find that lost boy of his, just like he had once, and he would not let himself choke in the cold black of space until he found him safe. 

                The last time something like this happened, Peter had held an Infinity Stone, and in doing so the power that could have destroyed him had prevented the destruction of more than that. Ego had been awestruck. But Yondu had been proud.

***

Luminous blue flowers burst abundantly from the ground, glowing calmly like millions of wayward souls gathered in a silent congregation. He could feel the shifting of a singular, all-encompassing life weaving its way beneath his feet, but he focused on another, a part of the same life, but familiar.

                Yondu Udonta stepped onward. A figure appeared in the distance.

                The man was human, but his body glowed with the light of a multitude of galaxies just beginning to be born. He was dressed in the robes of a being who could create, a mark left behind by his father. His eyes were constellations, the vision of a universe of eternity drifting in them, granted by Ego so long ago.

                But still he walked with a relaxed confidence, like a thief who’d escaped confrontation time and time again. The cocky grin that emerged naturally on his lips, that Gamora absolutely hated but never grew tired of. Hands adjusting his cloak like he was ready to make an unannounced entrance on some hapless goons with Drax and Rocket. A nervous but knowing laugh, as a hand resignedly readied its position on a weapon, the minute he realized he was in deep trouble, just like the man who raised him.

                “May I help you, Mr. Blue?”

                Yondu cracked a smile. It had been a long time since he’d seen his boy.

                “Quill, you should have listened to your daddy.”

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a while; had to get those writing muscles moving again and boy was it hard. I haven't been doing proper writing for months, so grammatical corrections are greatly appreciated! I haven't watched the movie entirely but I did do a lot of reading up on the story, so I might have left out some information (like more on the Ravagers). This was a very heartwarming piece to write - I'm sure you can guess that unnamed song that Yondu wants to let Peter listen to (and the other songs hinted as well). Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
